The misunderstanding
by Essie85
Summary: Booth overhears a phone conversation Brennan is having and leaves the Jeffersonian angry. What has he heard and can Brennan fix it. spoilers for late season 5 and season 6. One shot.


So after a long time of reading Bones fanfics I decided that it was time to give it a try myself. So I wrote this One shot. It would be nice if you left a review so I know if it is any good or not.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters in it.

-B&B-

It was Monday morning and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian in a particularly good mood. He had Parker for the whole weekend and that always did him good seeing his little boy. He also broke up with his girlfriend Hannah because being back in D.C. and being back with Bones made him realize that Hannah was just a substitute for what he couldn't have which wasn't fair to Her. He was a bit upset Hannah was a great woman and he had fun for the time it lasted, she certainly was a welcome distraction in Afghanistan. But Bones was the only one that he could ever truly love. Even though she told him last year that she couldn't change he decided he was going to give it another try, but this time he was going to tell her that he loved her in those exact words.

As he neared his partners office he heard her talking she was at her desk on the phone. Just as he was about to walk in his partners office he caught the end of the conversation she was having.

"Yes I will see you this weekend, I'm looking forward to it."

"I love you too, Bye"

He didn't know what he just heard. His Bones was in love with someone. He felt like someone punched him in the gut. There went his plan on telling Bones he loved her. He was angry at her, a year ago before they separated for a year he told her he loved her although not in so many words and she shot him down. And now she was in love with someone else.

Gone was his good mood and he didn't feel like talking to her anymore. On his way out he walked into Angela. Not really feeling like talking he mumbled a goodbye to her and then hastily made his way to the exit.

-B&B-

Angela didn't know what just happened. She was walking to Brennans office and Booth bumped into her looking quite angry. Wanting to find out what the problem was she decided Brennan would know more about it

"Hi Brennan" Angela said walking into her best fiends office

"Hi Ange"

"Brennan do you know what's wrong with Booth? I just saw him storming out of the Jeffersonian looking quite angry." Angela said with her eyebrows raised as if saying that Brennan knew more about it.

"What and you think I have something to do with it. I haven't even seen Booth how can I possibly have done something wrong without seeing him. " Brennan said looking confused

"Well I don't know, it certainly wasn't me. Are you sure you didn't say anything that could upset him?"

"No I was on the phone to Russ I'm going to visit him this weekend! Oh wait I think I know what upset Booth." Brennan said

"Well what is it?" Angela asked

"When I ended the conversation with Russ he told me he loved me and I said it back. Even though I don't see why Booth would be upset since he has a girlfriend." Brennan explained.

"Off course Booth would be upset he loves you Brennan, sure he might be with Hannah but he doesn't love her." Angela said

"He doesn't love me Ange he moved on like he said he would." Brennan said with a dad tone in her voice

"See that's where you are wrong sweetie, you gave him no choice but to move on. So he found a substitute for you. And while she is nice, everyone except for you knows that you are the only one for him. So get your behind over to the Hoover Building and explain everything to him." Angela said

"What you mean like right now, I can't I have so much work to do" Brennan explained

"Bren those skeletons on your table are probably hundreds of years old, they can wait one more day. Booth however needs an explanation and you are going to give him one right now!"

"Alright alright tell Cam I will be back soon." Brennan grabbed her purse and went to the Hoover building.

-B&B-

In her car she thought about last year's events. She had realized when she was in Maluku she missed Booth really bad and she had discovered that she had some kind of feelings for him. If it was love she couldn't decide because she doesn't know how that feels but it was definitely more than friendly feelings. So when she was going to meet Booth at the coffee cart she wanted to tell him how she felt. However when she asked if he met someone and his eyes started shining when he told her about Hannah she realized she was too late and he had moved on. It hurt her but in the end it was her own fault if she said yes a year ago he would never have met Hannah. And maybe they could have been together now. However that was not the case at the moment. At the moment she had to make things right with Booth. Could it be that he still had feelings for her and didn't move on even though he told her? Why else would he have reacted the way he did. She was soon to find out cause she arrived at the Hoover building.

Once inside she took the elevator to the floor where Booths office was located. Arriving at his office Booth was sitting in his office chair looking sad. She knocked on his door.

"Hi Booth" She said

"I don't feel like talking to you Bones" Booth said going back to his paperwork.

"Booth please let me explain" Brennan said

"What's there to explain Bones you are in love with someone I understand and I am happy for you." Booth said his voice sounding flat.

"You don't understand Booth and if you would have just come in my office earlier and let me explain instead of jumping to conclusions I could have told you that I was talking to Russ on the phone" Brennan explained

"So you're not in love with someone else?" Booth asked a hint of a smile on his face

"What does it matter to you Booth you have Hannah. I don't understand why you got so upset in the first place Hannah is a nice woman and you seem to be happy with her" Brennan said

"I broke up with Hannah Bones." Booth said

"Oh why is that?" Bones asked

"Well she was nice and when we were in Afghanistan I was really happy with her. But now back in D.C. things are different and it just didn't work out between us." Booth explained.

Secretly Brennan was thrilled. It wasn't that she didn't like Hannah cause she really was a nice woman. But this changed things maybe she still had a chance with Booth.

"Listen Booth I have something to tell you." Brennan said

"Shoot bones."

"What I am not going to shoot anyone, why are you implying that I would!" Brennan said horrified.

Booth chuckled

"It's a figure of speech Bones it means tell me what you want to say."

"Oh well why couldn't you just say that. Anyway what I want to tell you is that I have experienced some feelings lately. It started in Maluku, I realized that I missed you very much and that I couldn't wait to see you again. Then when I met you at the coffee cart and you told me you met someone it gave me a really unpleasant feeling. Then we were at the dinner and Hannah came in and she kissed you I felt really sad. And it frustrates me because I don't know what it all means. What I do know is that it's not normal to have those feelings toward a friend so I can only conclude that you have become more to me than just a friend.

Booth came around his desk and took Brennan's hand. "I can't tell you what you feel Bones but what I can tell you is that I still love you Bones a year in Afghanistan hasn't changed that." Booth said

"But how do you know that it's love what you're feeling Booth?" Bones asked

"Well I know it's love because I can't live without you and together with parker you're the most important thing in my life. I would give anything for you two, hell I'd die for you." Booth explained

"But I don't want to get married and I don't want to have children Booth you want that all and I can't give you that."

"Bones what love also means is sacrificing things for each other. I would rather be the happiest man alive without marriage and children than settle for second best with marriage and children."

Brennan by now had tears in her eyes "I think I want to give this a try Booth."

"You mean us in a relationship?" Booth asked his hopes getting up

"Yes Booth us in a relationship, I don't know if I can do it but knowing you love me and would sacrifice all those things just for me makes me want to give this a try. Maybe if everything works out well we can compromise on the marriage part but I'm not promising anything." Brennan said

"We are going to work Bones you should know that we never do things half way. I love you."

"I can't say it back yet but I promise you as soon as I can I will" Brennan said

"That's okay Bones I will wait, I'm not going to push you. Can I kiss you now?" Booth asked

"Yes you can Booth."

Booth pulled Bones to him and kissed her sweet and gentle at first then it got a bit more heated and only when they realized that they were in Booths office they stopped both big smiles on their faces.

"So I'll pick you up at your place tonight at 7 for dinner is that okay?" Booth asked his forehead still against hers

"Okay I'll see you at 7."

"Great Bones wear something nice!"

"I am going back to the Jeffersonian I guess Angela will want to know what happened." Brennan said

"Okay Bones I will see you tonight." With that Booth gave her another kiss this time they broke apart before they got lost in it.

"Bye Booth see you tonight."

"Bye Bones"

Little did they know at that moment that two years later they were married and that a year after that their daughter Lynn Christine Booth was born.


End file.
